1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radio communication device having an antenna directivity and a method of controlling the directivity of the radio communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, study of radio communication standard using extremely high frequency bands has been progressed, and for example, wireless personal area network (PAN) standard IEEE802.15.3c and wireless local area network (LAN) standard IEEE802.11ad, each using 60 GHz band in the millimeter wave band, have been established.
In the millimeter wave band, radio waves have such characteristics that rectilinear propagation property is high and attenuation in space is large, and thus beam-forming technology is utilized in radio communication in a millimeter wave band, the beam-forming technology controlling directivity using a plurality of antennas. In the above-mentioned IEEE802.15.3c standard and IEEE802.11ad standard, a protocol for the beam-forming is defined. However, specific directivity control method depends on how the protocol is implemented.
Japanese Patent No. 5048061, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) (JP-T) No. 2011-515920, and Japanese Patent No. 3902549 are known as related art regarding beam-forming training in which directivity tracking is performed correspondingly to environmental change during data communication.